


You'll Be Merry

by Celebrate_the_irony



Series: Mogar's first Christmas [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mogar is just constantly confused by christmas, More Fluff, Vav is happy to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrate_the_irony/pseuds/Celebrate_the_irony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are the buildings flickering?"</p><p>or Mogar fails to understand the concept of Christmas Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Look I didn't for this to be a series it just sort of happened. The thought of Mogar having a Christmas was too much. Also I couldn't think of a nice title.

"Mogar must ask you a question." Mogar said suddenly appearing in X-Ray and Vav's hideout. Vav leaped about three feet in the air.

"Bloody hell Mogar you scared the life out of me." Vav said with his hand on chest. Mogar stared at him curiously as Vav tried to get his breathing under control. "Ok go ahead."

"Why are the buildings flickering?"

"What?" Vav frowned

"The buildings, there are lights all over them." Mogar tried to explain.

"Ohh you mean Christmas lights!" Vav's face lit up. 

"Christmas lights?"

"Yeah! It's when Christmas comes around people put lights on their house to make everything more festive!" Vav explained. Mogar clearly still didn't get it. Vav sighed "Look it's probably better if I show you."

Vav grabbed Mogar by the hand and started to drag him out of the house. Mogar snarled at the sudden contact.

"Oh get over yourself." Vav snapped as he pulled him out onto the streets. Mogar quietened down and let Vav take him down various twists and turns. 

"I bloody love Christmas lights, X-Ray won't let us have any because of the electricity costs but he let me have a torch and a bit of cellophane last Christmas . This year I managed to get a lamp and two different bits of cellophane, I'm only allowed to turn it on between the hours of four and six am but I think next year I'll be able to get an extra hour." Vav babbled as he walked them down the streets. 

"Vav talks too much." Mogar grumbled. Vav rolled his eyes.

"Vav talks the perfect amount. Cause you know I'm talking for two innit? You're being a bit of a Silent Sally." Vav looked meanfully at Mogar.

"Mogar knows not of what you speak." Mogar said confused

"Don't be all defensive it's ok to be quiet sometimes. It's just you know it'd be nice to hear about you instead of me." Vav trailed off. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Mogar does not plan."

"Ok that's good I'll plan for you come to our house. X-Ray's mum makes a mean turkey. Just don't eat the potato salad that's Rusty's contribution and every year it gets harder to tell if it tastes better going back up than going in. OH we're here!" 

"What is this?"

"This is The Owen's Christmas Wonderland!" Vav threw his hands up as if to say "Ta-da!". There wasn't an inch of that two storey house that didn't have a light on it. The lawn had a giant sled on it with an inflatable Santa doll inside it wearing sunglasses, he was surrounded by light up reindeer and presents. Mogar squinted at all the lights he looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Vav sighed. "You doing ok there Mogar?"

"Bright." Mogar said as he raised his hands to shield his eyes. 

"Ok yes it's a little over the top but doesn't this put you in the Christmas spirit?" Mogar turned around away from the lights. "Don't stress Mogar I got this." 

He barrel rolled over to the sled where Santa resided he carefull plied the sunglasses off off his rubber face. He rolled back over to Mogar and stood up. He grinned through the thin layer of snow that was now covering his body. He held out the sunglasses for Mogar to take. Mogar did not take them for Mogar did not trust them. He looked at them suspiciously. 

"Mogar it's ok they're sunglasses you wear them." Vav said and the slide the glasses on Mogar's face. "Better?"

Now that Mogar could see the wonderland before him Mogar began to notice particular details. Such as the moving light up deer, which concerned Mogar greatly, and the baby surrounded by animals in a stable. But the thing that caught Mogar's attention was an LED light that projected little moving red and green dots on the ground. Of course Mogar did not know that they were just lights, Mogar just saw an animal to be hunted.

"What do you think eh? It's bloody top innit? I like the chimney best do you see the little feet sticking out? What are you doing?" Vav was interrupted in his train of thought by Mogar suddenly crouching down, he was concentrating so hard his tongue was poking out. Not that Vav paid overt attention to that sort of thing.

Suddenly Mogar pounced onto one of the dots, he slammed the palm of his hand on top of it. With a victorious grin he lifted his palm to reveal nothing underneath it. He looked over at another dot moving around the yard. He pounced repeating the same attack as before but to no avail. He growled at the ground. During all this Vav watched at first confused but it quickly turned into amusement as he watched the mighty warrior be beaten by a LED. He let out a laugh after Mogar had been bested for the fifth time. Mogar's eyes shot up looking directly at Vav.

"Mogar wishes to know what the blue one finds funny." Mogar said darkly.

"It's a moving light, you can't catch it. Christ it's like having a dog." Vav laughed. Mogar turned a bright shade of red. 

"The Blue One will speak of this to no one." Mogar narrowed his eyes at Vav as he stood up. Vav nodded and that seemed to satisfy him as he shook the snow off him like nothing had happened.

"So does this answer your question?" Vav asked. 

Mogar looked at the lights. Mogar is just as confused as when Mogar first asked. Mogar does not understand why this is necessary.  Mogar does understand that it makes Vav happy and that is enough for Mogar. Mogar nodded at Vav who smiled back at him. Mogar decided it would be best if he ignored the strange feeling in his stomach and went to leave.

"Hey wait were are you going?" Vav asked as he grabbed Mogar's arm

"Home"

"Oh," Vav let go of his arm, Mogar looked at the disappointed man's face, Mogar did not like that look.

"When is this Christmas?"

"Tomorrow." Vav said. 

"Mogar will be there." Mogar promised. He then turned around to a pitch black street Mogar yelped and collapsed on the ground.

"Mogar cannot see!"

"Take off the glasses." Vav laughed. Mogar practically threw them off as though they were burning his face. He turned to Vav and gave him a solemn glare. "Yeah yeah speak of this to no one. I got it, go home Mogar." 

As Mogar scurried off into the darkness Vav thought to himself that yeah he really loves Christmas lights.


End file.
